


Refraction

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-03
Updated: 2002-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The other point of view. Companion piece to "Speculum"





	Refraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Refraction

## Refraction

#### by Fionnghall

He's not as pure and righteous as everyone thinks he is. He knows how to deal with situations that may not have the best moral bent. He's not above using shifty tactics to get the job done, despite how the others would expect. They'd prefer to think of him as their boss only. The one in charge, I suppose. The one who will always be there, do the right thing, be their bastion of hope in this every chaotic world of despair. 

It's a father figure job in a way. He has always been somewhat of a parent to the two of them, covering for them when those higher up became aware of their works. He's done plenty of manoeuvring of the truth, subtle manipulations of reality, gently shifting the light towards the grey, in looking after them. Shielding them from the ravages of the reality that is beyond the X-Files, the reality to which they can often be blind to. 

They see him sitting there in his armour of starched shirt and tie, behind his staunch castle of his hardwood desk. They don't see how he's still human, still reacts like one, and how he fights for them, to keep the Files open. Neither of them realise that, one too busy in his narrow minded holy jihad for his Truth, the other making sure they both stay intact. And he's the one making sure the backlash from their antics don't wash over them like a mudslide, taking out their lives and liberties. 

He has a certain moral strength tempered with a common sense that allows him to discard his morals when the time is right. I suppose that's what impresses me the most, that, if given the right incentives, he can be just as much of a rat bastard as I am, or at least as much as he needs. It's sort of professional admiration of a sort. He's not one to cross at any time, for he's far from predictable. And as to what he sees through those eyes of his, only he knows, and he does know far more than he's giving away, of that I'm sure. I'm never certain how to act around him, to be honest. Most other people I talk to, I can play on their fears, expectations and prejudice to coax the right reactions and thought patterns I prefer them to experience. He, however, hides just about every reaction behind those glasses. I can never be sure if my ploys are working, never certain that I'm pushing the right buttons. I have to hand it to him; he's certainly worked successfully on that poker face for a good long time. 

I've always managed to keep an eye out for him over the years. If anyone has the capacity to protect, he's the main focus. There have been a few plots against his life that I've diverted, not that he'll ever know. He's much too valuable to simply discard as a pawn; he has more innate power than that. Even though pawns may get promoted to queen, one has to survive the journey, and in this world, that journey is often cut short. The defensive pattern White has taken on is not going to be enough to ward off the other side. We will not survive if we simply attempt to absorb the damages. We must take the offensive, lead forward with those simple pawns and attack. He knows that. He's been working towards that in the limited capacity his job allows. 

That job has both its advantages and drawbacks. It's a good foundation of power to start from, but that foundation is riddled with dry rot, cancerous with decay. There are far too many leaks in the Bureau for any real privacy, the upper echelons have been subverted, blackmailed, generally taken over. In terms of information gathering, they're fairly good at it, and the federal badge can cover a multitude of sins, as our favourite duo have often used to their advantage. He's also a large figure publicly within the Bureau, so taking him out abruptly without prior organisation would be a difficult task, especially since whoever did so would have an obsessed fox on their tail soon afterwards. 

Hah. Obsessed. More like rabid. There's a fine line there. 

He's done well dealing with those two over the years, I have to say. Although it's taking its toll, as my occasional forays through his apartment have shown. An increase in medicine to deal with blood pressure, and migraines, he's getting old, and the job isn't helping stave that off at all. He always squints when the headache starts, perhaps his prescription needs updating. 

I think it's about time he steps beyond his job limitations. He needs a base of operations that allows him greater scope, more control, more chances to exercise his authority. It's certainly coming to the time when decisions must be made and made quickly. I imagine that he'd be perfect for the job. 

It's now just a matter of convincing him. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Fionnghall 


End file.
